


Maybe He'll Get There

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Hope for Recovery [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, Steve really loves Tolkien, fluff with angsty undertones or something like that I guess, kind of, steve and bucky watch the hobbit movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky watch the Hobbit movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe He'll Get There

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of inspired by a conversation I had with [boromirrim](http://boromirrim.tumblr.com) over on tumblr about Steve and Bucky and Tolkien (I say kind of because we were mostly talking about their reactions to The Lord of the Rings), and well, I had a lot of time to think last week, and when one of my co-workers asked about my tattoo I thought of this and wrote it as soon as I got home.  
> Also I guess I'm sorry, because Bucky's views on the second Hobbit movie ended up being my own, and well... I'm not too fond of DoS as a book adaptation

It's a pleasantly warm evening when Steve asks Bucky if he remembers the Hobbit. Bucky sits there for a moment, thinking about it, before he replies.

“It's a book, isn't it? I can't remember most of the story though.”

Steve brightens up visibly at the words, but he still hurries to assure him that it's okay. They lapse into silence again, and from the fondness in Steve's eyes Bucky guesses that he's remembering something from before.

He nudges Steve's leg with his foot and asks, “So what?”

For a moment Steve looks like he has forgotten why he asked in the first place, but then there's a grin on his face.

“The guy who wrote it wrote more books. There's a sequel trilogy, and some stuff about the history of Middle Earth. And then they went on to make movies of the sequel, and of the Hobbit. They turned it into a whole trilogy, Buck!” Steve looks excited, and Bucky guesses that it's probably something to get excited about. He thinks that he liked the book, even if he can't really remember it anymore.

“Are they any good?” he asks, one eyebrow raised, and Steve nods.

“They are great. Well, you'll have to see for yourself for the Hobbit, but it's still great. And well, the Lord of the Rings, that's the sequel, is amazing, and the movies are as well. They even made two versions of them, the one for the movie theatres and a longer one that's twelve hours long if you watch them all.”

“I bet ya watched them all in a row, didn't you?” Bucky says amused.

Steve blushes slightly, as he defends himself. “They were really good!”

Bucky laughs. “Ok, so I guess they are good. Is there any other point to this?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to watch the Hobbit movies,” Steve says. “Well, the first two anyways. The third's not out yet.”

Bucky looks at Steve and decides that yes, he would very much like to watch the Hobbit movies, if only because Steve is so excited about them. “Yeah, why not? Seems like something to do,” he says, getting a happy smile in return.

“You'll love them,” Steve tells him as he gets up to start the BluRay-player.

-

Several hours later Bucky thinks that he's utterly fucked.

He likes the movies, they are good, and the effects are stunning. Galadriel is beautiful, even if he thinks the elves were a bit less serious in the book, but it's still okay. The dwarves are great to watch, and he particularly likes the songs.

The second movie disappoints a bit though. His brows are drawn together by the time Thorin and his people leave Beorn, and by the time Thorin talks to Thranduil he's downright scowling. “What the fuck is this?” he demands to know from Steve. “That's definitely not how it was in the book. That was such a good scene, why did they change it?”

Steve raises his hands in a defensive gesture. “Don't ask me. I have no idea why they decided to do things this way.”

Nevertheless Bucky is still grumbling when the company escapes in the barrels, but he actually laughs about Bombur, and whoops at Tauriel's fighting skills.

By the time he sees Smaug he's slightly reconciled with the movie, because Smaug is amazing, and even though he tells Steve that the dwarves' fight with the dragon is ridiculous, because why did they bring a burglar in the first place if they're not going to let him do his goddamn job?

When the credits finally roll, Bucky considers for a moment to move away from Steve, but is ultimately too comfortable to do it. It's nice being so close to Steve, he thinks, something he likes to be able to do, and it feels good to have things he likes again. Steve seems contempt just sitting there with Bucky tucked up against him somehow, and Bucky decides that is has to be okay to let himself have this at least for a moment. Even if he's not good enough for Steve right now.

They sit together in comfortable silence until the credits end and the disc returns to the menu. That's when Steve turns to Bucky, and asks, “So...wanna watch the sequel now?”

Bucky can see the excitement in Steve's eyes. It makes him feel warm and happy, and he thinks that that is worth the twelve hours of movies. He doesn't even care about whether the films are good or bad, he just cares about the look in Steve's eyes when he says, “Oh what the hell, why not.”

Steve grins at him and for a moment Bucky thinks he will kiss him, and that he would actually very much like to do that, but then Steve just get up to put the first disc into the player and the moment is broken.

Bucky wonders about what it would have felt like to kiss Steve, while his friend tells him once again that he will love the movies. He thinks it would have been good, but he's not sure that he is ready for that. But maybe he'll get there.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://abschaumno1.tumblr.com).


End file.
